


Let me stand next to your fire

by Webtrinsic



Series: The Fantastic Four's MCU Origin, with lots of Johnny whump (S.1) [8]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Guys Win, Cliffhangers, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, Imprisonment, Johnny Storm Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Shuri, Sad Ending, poor johnny storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter Parker is on Baxter towers helipad and the end is just beginning.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm
Series: The Fantastic Four's MCU Origin, with lots of Johnny whump (S.1) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let me stand next to your fire

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this ended up being so short BUT this is the end of series one, and series two will be a crazy six part series :)
> 
> also I'm trying to start college so I'm sorry if it takes a while for series two, but i'm working on it.

The sound of the phone was something that made Johnny’s heart jump since _that_ dreaded phone call. By the look on Reed’s face the current call was was not any better then the first, and Johnny was almost tempted to ask who died.

“And they’re...now?” Reed’s hand was tangled in his beard, his hair doing nothing to hide the tightening of his jaw. A spark of anger igniting in his eyes following the obviously negative answer he received in turn.  The teen still wasn’t used to the fury in his step-brothers eyes, the anger bleeding out into terror. Sue sensing the tension approached, resting her hand on the back of her husband's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

The phone slipped out of the man’s hands, his superpowers more than capable of catching it if he tried. He didn’t and glass and parts scattered on the floor. Ben hurried in then at the noise, already looking knowledgeable, his phone in hand, he’d gotten a call as well.  Hauntingly, the worry on Ben was apparent as well. Susan and Johnny looked to Ben instead who was more able to break the news.

“Doom came to SHIELD with the warning that something big was coming, something big enough Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, and Captain Marvel had to be present for. They’re dead and he’s coming for Reed,”

The last bit of information was new, especially for Reed who’d thrown the phone before they could warn him. Immediately Susan was wrapping around her husband with an animal's ferocity, her thoughts written in both her eyes and her actions.  She wanted to make him invisible too, hide him from the monster that had already tried to tear her family apart. 

Johnny’s phone rang in the silence that followed, causing him to back out of the room. Not far enough away due to the danger, but enough to give him a semblance of privacy even when there was a possibility of it just being something they'd already heard.

It wasn’t.

“Go to the helipad,” Shuri instructed, a beeping signifying she’d already ended the call. She wasn’t one to question so he did as asked, breath hitching when he looked out the clear door and saw an easily recognizable figure looking out over the skyline.  The arachnid turned at the click of the door, maskless and a smile lifting his face. Spider-Man approached and the closer he got the more Johnny could make out his wan features. 

It wasn’t enough to quell his excitement, nor Peter’s as he stuck out his hand, Johnny shaking it eagerly.

“Peter, Peter Parker,” the boy introduced, seemingly just as ecstatic and taken with this moment. Johnny knew why, they had the same knowing eyes and Everett was seemingly never wrong. They needed a friend their age who understood the perils of their work.

“Johnny, Johnny Storm,” the pyro returned, grinning and shutting the door behind him. The two easily walked over to the edge, taking a seat and looking down at the city below. 

“I’m guessing you’re here because…” Johnny’s sentence fell off then, his attention turning back to the hero swinging his legs as if he were on a swing and not stories upon stories in the air.

“That and other things,” Peter returned, looking incredibly saddened causing him to try and fail to school his features. It was just as obvious Peter knew his emotions were showing and all too clearly to be able to hide. The arachnids shoulders slumped, a defeated and raw look out of place for his friendly demeanor.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the way the words were said it's easy to tell he’s more used to hearing them rather than saying them; it doesn’t make them any less sincere.

“You too,” he knew Everett and Peter had met, enough to be on good terms but not enough to call them friends, and Johnny had no way of telling how close the other teen was with the now three dead heroes he fought with. Maybe it was an honor thing or just another slap in the face about the dangers of their work, Johnny didn't know.

A huff of air expelled from the teen’s nostrils, nodding almost absently. He didn’t want to insult the teen by saying he wished that his own eyes didn’t get as lost as his were now, so he kept his mouth shut. 

“It was really nice having him around…when Tony,” The teen’s voice cracked at the name, “When Tony died I didn’t have anyone to turn to. I mean I guess I did but they weren’t actually there. I know there's Happy. He's there to help but I’ve buried enough people-I don’t want someone to get hurt because of me... Shuri introduced me to Everett because of that, and I know it sounds bad that I had more faith in Everett protecting me than Happy. But I’ve put Happy through enough and Everett was more able to handle the stuff SHIELD wouldn’t let Happy,” the teen was rambling, anguish palpable as he gripped onto the metal pipes surrounding the helipad and crushing his fingerprints into it.

Inhaling sharply, the teen seemingly collected himself. Brows furrowed, obviously surprised with his own ranting. 

“Sorry,” the warping sound of the metal left Johnny’s hair standing on end. Peter shyly put his hands in his lap, “I’m sure you miss him,”

A watery smile is shared on both ends. 

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Shuri hadn’t hung up the call of her own volition. Her capture swift and unforeseeable even to the Dora Milaje. A half masked corpse blue body smiled with pointed teeth, transporting her deep into the cosmos before she was suspended in time and matter itself.  The end of all things laughed gloriously at the first of the three room’s filled. 

* * *

“He didn’t exactly win or lose, he’d immortalized himself to me. Not anyone else like he wanted too, but I guess in the end I was enough. You know like the saying? You can’t have your cake and eat it too,” Peter explained solemnly, Johnny could tell he was leaving a lot out the story and he didn’t blame him either.

Mysterio although stupid looking was competant enough to reveal the teen’s identity and set London on fire. War held wisdom lay ingrained in the arachnids head and Johnny knew he was in the company of someone who had answers or at least enough experience to understand.

“Doctor Doom is coming after Mr. Fantastic,” 

Peter’s head turned at the sentence, his large brown eyes wide with both fear and understanding. The spider didn’t attempt to suggest asking if Fury or SHIELD were going to do anything about it. He didn’t trust them to do anything of the sort.  It wouldn’t have mattered either because in an avalanche the teen’s spider-sense screamed, loud enough to nearly send him off the edge. His rapid movement into a standing position had the fire-bender standing as well.  The alertness radiating off of him had Johnny's fist lighting up, knowing if Spider-Man was sensing a fight there was one at hand now and he didn’t have the time to go and put on his uniform.

Dread overtook the blond as the sky above him blotted out familiarly, flashes of Reed’s bloodied face covered in glass assaulting his temples. _Reed!_ Johnny moved to run back inside to his family seeing as Peter moved to leap off of the platform, the name Karen on his lips.

As he swooped throughout the sky with a resounding thwhip, several bot’s crashing together as he webbed them up, Johnny surprised himself with a fireball shooting from his hand and destroying the cluster before getting through the door.

“Dad!” 

The living room was void of both Ben and Sue, Reed’s back to him and deliberately putting his hand back to keep the teen from coming closer. Across from Reed was the man of Johnny’s nightmares, Doctor Doom even with his metal-plate mask looked threateningly smug.

“Two for one,” Breached past Victor's mask, the two bewildered at the potential meaning of his words only for a feminine laugh to erupt from behind them, bots spilling into the house following a tall spiked corpse of a woman.

They were suspended in time, space, and matter before they could blink; only Johnny’s prison crossed the cosmos to the second room while Spider-Man only seconds before had been taken to the third.

“But that is not quite what you wanted, not yet,” the Griever amended, snapping her fingers in front of Reed Richards face and bringing him back to his consciousness. Stuck within himself by a gleaming field, his eyes scoping around frightened.  He would be watching Doctor Doom’s plan out in real time until the end, no aging, no movement, and completely under the doctors mercy.

They’d won and they cackled in victory, a long reign of grief ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> snap: allisonw1122  
> tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> insta: webtrinsic


End file.
